


Seven times Mycroft Holmes stopped and eighth he stayed.

by missmills



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CCTV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmills/pseuds/missmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot I wrote this. You can do self insert. Hopefully it's not to much out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven times Mycroft Holmes stopped and eighth he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> A little background; London being scanned for possible Attacks through CCTV revealed few people who are out of the ordinary way (I've done some work on these "searches" in past when the system wasn't operating from free documents online, no idea if it's running now). Clara is one of them, but not dangerous, just weird. Microft couldn't figure out why she stops to stare somewhere so he walks next to her to find some reason, and finds that she can chose quite a good views or relaxing places (number one). Every time he feels like he needs to turn off for just a moment, he looks if she's somewhere and catches up with her (that's the next 3 times). The fourth time he must make sure she's all right because the system is down and he can't find her and is a little panicking - she's his clever goldfish and nobody likes when their clever goldfishes goes away. The sixth time she gives him the "I'm okay with this" sign and seventh time he gives her the "I like you enough to make sure you're doing good" stuff and things. 
> 
> I'm idiot, okay. Deal with it.

Imagine just standing by the Harrods in the evening of middle of January. The street isn't all that busy, although there are people rushing outside the underground station behind you, and occasionally passing cars are only the best and most expensive you'll ever see. There are people sitting at the tables outside the coffee on your left.  
The weird thing is that somebody stops next to you, as if this was a buss station and the two of you were waiting for a bus, except neither of you are dressed for a bus.  
Clara was wearing one of her better coats; one she saved for job interviews. Mycroft was wearing one of the better coats too, only for him it was the daily sort of a coat he'd put on. All of his coats were better.  
" It's the lights, isn't it?" he asked casually. Clara slightly moved her head toward him, looking somewhere between two cars standing near.  
" Yes." she agreed, finally raising her eyes to this unknown man, but before she could get a better look, he smiled once and walked away.  
That's when she first saw Mycroft Holmes.

\--

The second time she sees him, his car pulls on side, he walks calmly toward her and stops just right next to her, turning around, but doesn't lean back against the stone bridge wall. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it.  
" You're not going to offer me one?" she asks, slightly amused.  
" You don't smoke." he answers simply. The both of them just stands there, watching the setting sun burn the sky.  
Than he drops his cigarette in the river and walks away, getting in the car.  
Clara stays for another few minutes, before walking to closest underground station. 

\--

The fact she offered him a half of the triple chocolate chip cookie only tells him she figured at least a bit of him out and probably understood. He finds that amusing and slightly annoying. The park is calm and there are actual birds flying around them.  
His lips twitches in smile when she throws the ball made of paper bag right into bin next to the bench across from them. She doesn't look at him, he doesn't look at her.  
She doesn't sees him for over two months after that. 

\--

He phones her the evening on the bombing.  
" Are you all right?" he asks  
" Are you hurt?" she returns.  
" Thank you." he hangs up.  
She doesn't smile at that, instead wonders why does she feel more uncomfortable about him asking if she is all right, than about the fact he knows her phone number.  
Maybe because she finally realizes he knows much more than just her phone number.

\--

Mycroft sits down next to her and she doesn't even open her eyes. He saying nothing and she can hear him eating something – a sandwich probably – typing on his phone with one hand. It feel unusual and so unfit to him, but she knows this cologne.  
" Rush days?" she asks.  
" Very." he answers.  
He stays for a moment longer than he would normally stay.  
Clara doesn't open her eyes when he leaves. 

\--

He's passing around in the hall. There are people chasing after him. He doesn't look at her, but stops so close she realizes he must know she is there, sitting on the white stone bench.  
They call her in a moment later.  
She does her best to speak clearly and tells the truth.  
He isn't anywhere when she leaves and heads toward the doors.  
There's a badly smelling homeless man on the buss she takes on the way home. 

\--

She gives him the postcard she bought in gallery. He looks at it for a moment or two and than slips it into his light jacket pocket.  
" I thought you would like it." Clara says "It's quiet just like you."  
He turns to her, looking her up and down.  
" I wish Edward Hopper had painted London at least once."  
He returns his eyes to roof of the train station, before walking away. 

\--

He puts his coat over her shoulders. She doesn't look at him when he leads her toward the car waiting on the side.  
Mycroft lets her lean against the window, cooling down a little. He offers her his handkerchief when she rubs her forehead and she shakes her head, so he leans closer and wipes dirt that sticks to the sweat fire brought out on her skin away himself. She doesn't protest.  
She closes her eyes and breathes out after that, feeling the exhaustion finally catch up with her.  
He stays with her the night and she makes breakfast. In the evening, he drives her to his house and makes a dinner while she's taking a bath. They talk and he drives her home in the morning before leaving to office. Mycroft doesn't show up for over two weeks, but when he does, he doesn't leave again without Clara. He won't help her find a new job and she's grateful for that.


End file.
